A Little Inconvenient
by all-things-skimmons
Summary: Season 2 ending never happened okay! Jemma is affected by an 084 and let's just say she has a new perspective on life at the moment. Once you've read the story - you'll understand my pun. ;)


_**Story plot (get ready it's detailed): Jemma's been turned into a toddler. I did warn you.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. but if I did then skimmons would have been a couple since the start. Just saying. I'm also still waiting (yup still waiting) for the email off of Joss Whedon telling me that I do own it but it's not in my inbox yet so…**_

 _ **Also, I have no idea where this idea came from but let's roll with it. I aim for this to be about 10 chapters long. Eh, we'll see where it goes.**_

 _ **LETS JUST PRETEND THAT JEMMA WASN'T ABSORBED BY AN EVIL ROCK. OKAY?! GOOD. BECAUSE IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. IT DIDN'T.**_

* * *

 _ **A Little Inconvenient.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: YOU DID WHAT?!**_

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Skye yelled at Fitz. Mack walked to behind Fitz once he heard Skye yelling at him.

"I-er may have turned Jemma into a toddler." Fitz said whilst scratching the back of his head.

Skye didn't say anything. Instead she began to run at him but she was instantly stopped by Mack.

"Okay, tremors. Take a breath." Once Skye stopped fighting in Mack's arms, he slowly released her.

Skye let out a deep breath and she looked up to the ceiling. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and looked back at Fitz only to see an apologetic look etched onto his face.

"I'm already looking for a way to reverse the transformation." Fitz filled the silence.

"One word, Fitz." Skye said. "How?"

"The 0-8-4 we found. I was showing an indent that was on the 0-8-4 and it slipped out of my hands and it might've touched Jemma's skin and then she just started shrinking."

Skye sighed again. "Where is she?"

"Coulson's office."

* * *

Skye didn't even bother to knock. Instead she just walked in and saw a small toddler sat on the couch in oversized clothes.

"Skye!" Jemma got off the couch and ran to her. Once Jemma was a foot away from Skye, she lifted her arms up, signalling to Skye that she wanted to be picked up.

Skye lifted her up with ease and Jemma rested her head under Skye's chin. Skye turned her eyes to Coulson who was sat at his desk with a puzzled look.

"What do we do, Coulson?"

"Fitz will come through. In the meantime, you're in charge of her." Coulson said.

"With all due respect and all but why me?" Skye felt a tiny hand cup her face and looked down to see Jemma looking at her face.

"Because your name is the only thing she has said since being turned into a toddler. Plus we all know about how you feel about her and you know her best." Coulson replied.

"I don't-" Skye looked up in the middle of her response to see Coulson raising his eyebrows at her. "Okay, fine but what are we going to do about clothes and stuff until Fitz finds a reversal method for this?"

"Go clothes shopping with her. I'll get some money and hand it to you later." As Coulson finished speaking, Skye was failing to supress her laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Is it too early to make puns yet?" Skye smirked and Jemma giggled.

Coulson smiled and looked down at his arm where there was no hand. "Yup."

Skye smiled and shook her head. "I guess I'll take her to my bunk for a bit then."

* * *

As Skye was walking down the halls, she felt Jemma's grip around her neck loosen. She looked down to see that her eyes were beginning to droop.

"Do you want a nap, Jem?"

Jemma didn't raise her head, instead she nodded against Skye's chest. Skye continued to walk to her bunk but she was stopped by May.

"Skye, who is this?" May glanced at the sleeping child in Skye's arms.

"Simmons. As a child." May's face actually showed an expression.

"Is this reversible?" May said.

"Fitz is looking for one now, I'm going taking her to my bunk so she can nap."

May nodded and began walking down the corridor again. Presumably to Coulson's office.

Skye finally reached her bunk and opened her door. She closed it once she had entered the room with her foot and laid the sleeping child down. Skye got her laptop from the bedside table and sat up against the headboard on the other side of the bed.

As she opened her laptop, she felt Jemma slowly curl up into her side. Skye looked from her laptop to the sleeping child and smiled. She looked so peaceful. Skye was a talented enough hacker to do her jobs with one hand so she worked on her laptop with her left hand and stroked her hand through Jemma's hair with her right.

After approximately half an hour, Skye decided to take a nap. She knew it would ruin her sleeping pattern but at this point she didn't really care. It was one hell of a day. The person she lov- _cared_ for most had been turned into a child and she became really protective over her, more so now than ever.

She closed her laptop and shuffled down the bed so she was no longer leaning on the headrest and she was now lied across the bed with Jemma in her arms. The girl had moved in the sleep to get closer to Skye and now there was no space in between the two of them.

* * *

May was in Coulson's office trying to get her head around the whole situation. She had been in there for the past hour, even after everything they have seen, struggling to believe that Jemma was now a child.

"Can Fitz fix this?" May said as she was pacing the room.

"He said so himself that he can. We just have to wait." Coulson said. "Skye's been put in charge of her."

May let a small smile form on her face. "She looked really protective of her when she took little Jemma to Skye's bunk. We all know Skye will take care of her."

"That reminds me, give this to Skye." He opened his desk drawer and handed her a couple hundred dollars.

"What's this for?" May said as she examined the money, with a puzzled look.

"To get Jemma some clothes and food. We don't know how long she's going to be like this."

May nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

May had passed Bobbi in the hallway who was using a crutch and Hunter as another one.

"Hey May." Bobbi said as she limped towards May.

"Are you supposed to be walking?" May said with a stern voice.

"Well Simmons was going to tell me today if I could or not and I just couldn't wait in that bed any longer. Speaking of, where is Jemma?" Bobbi said.

"Probably with Skye." Hunter said.

"Yeah she is. Slight problem, Simmons isn't going to be your doctor for a while." May said.

"Is she sick?" Bobbi said. Her voice was laced with concern.

"One way of putting it." May said with a small smirk.

May turned and continued her walk to the bunks.

* * *

May finally reached Skye's bunk and knocked. There was no reply.

"Skye."

Nothing.

She didn't wait a second longer and slowly opened the door and a smile instantly crept upon her face. She immediately saw Jemma in a cocoon of Skye's arms, looking as if she was protecting her from everyone. She immediately got out her phone and took a picture.

May walked over to the side of the bed that Skye was closest to and slowly shook Skye awake. She knew Skye was a deep sleeper so she was hoping that Jemma would wake up too.

"Skye. Wake up." Skye grumbled and tightened her grip on Jemma's body.

May let out a small huff of air and shook Jemma awake first and she immediately opened her eyes.

"Hey, little one." May said.

Jemma rubbed her eyes and looked around and saw that she was in Skye's arms.

"Are we gonna get you some new clothes?" May said.

Jemma nodded. "Skyeeee, take me."

"She will take you, as long as you can wake her up for me." May smiled.

Jemma nodded once again and turned her focus onto a sleeping Skye. Meanwhile, May grabbed some paper and a pen from the side of the table and left a note with the money. She left and nodded at Jemma who nodded back with a huge smile on her face.

"Skyeeeeee." Jemma wriggled in her arms.

"Shhh." Skye said. Skye loosened her grip so Jemma could get out. Big mistake.

"SKYEEEE!" Jemma stood up on the bed and starting jumping.

"Nooooo." Skye retaliated. She got the pillow from under her head and put in on top of her head, blocking out Jemma's wake up calls.

Jemma had a frustrated look on her face as she watched Skye hide. So instead she straddled Skye and started to tickle her.

"Je-mma." Skye said between giggles. "Don't st-art a tic-kle war because you won't w-win."

Jemma giggled and continued to tickle Skye in her ribs and under her arms.

The pillow that was on Skye's head immediately hurled towards Jemma. Jemma giggled and Skye began to tickle her back causing Jemma's laughs to grow even more, spurring Skye on.

"St-oppppp!" Jemma said and Skye did as she said.

Skye let the girl get off of her lap and kissed her on the forehead. She got up off the bed and saw a note and some money on the bedside table. As she began to walk over the note she saw Jemma trailing behind her and she began to hug her leg once she got to the table.

The note read: _Money for clothes and food. Check your phone. –May._

Skye picked up the money and checked her phone to see that May had sent her a picture of Skye holding Jemma in her sleep. She smiled and put her phone in her pocket and looked down at Jemma.

"Shall we get you some clothes then?" Skye said.

Jemma nodded eagerly and lifted her arms up. But she instead kneeled down and let Jemma climb on her back to give her a piggyback.

Skye slowly stood up and Jemma giggled, realising how tall she was.

"You comfy, Jem?" Skye said as she turned her head so she could see Jemma.

"Mmhm." Jemma replied.

Skye left her bunk and began to walk to Coulson's office. However, on the way, she was confronted by Bobbi and Hunter.

"Erm, Skye you never told me you had a daughter." Hunter said. Gaining a thump in the arm by Bobbi.

Jemma giggled and hid behind Skye's hair.

"She's not my daughter, Hunter. I don't play for that team anymore." Skye said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's none of his business. Have you seen Jemma?" Bobbi said.

"You're looking at her." Skye began to walk off, leaving the expressions of confusion on their faces.

* * *

Skye didn't knock or open the door for that matter. She had both her arms under Jemma's legs to support her.

"Coulson, can you open the door?" Skye said.

Coulson stood from his desk and walked over to the door and opened it. He instantly saw a small head on Skye's shoulder.

"Is one of your new inhuman powers growing a new head?" Coulson said with a small smirk.

"Superhero!" Jemma shouted which made Skye shake her head as she stepped into Coulson's office.

Skye put her down which made Jemma release a small whine and Skye just messed up her hair, resulting in a pout and a small storming off to the couch.

"What's up?" Coulson said.

"Can I have the keys to one of the SUVs? I was going to take her shopping now. I've done most of the jobs that need to be done. I can do the rest later."

"Take Lola. She could do with a spin and I can't exactly drive." Coulson said and raised his left arm for a brief moment.

"Really? Y-You're letting me take Lola without you in it?" Skye was actually struggling for words.

Coulson remained expressionless. "No scratches or you'll be in Vault D."

Jemma curled in on herself listening to the threat. Skye heard her shuffle and noticed how she was scared. Skye sat beside her and Jemma sat on her lap and listened to Skye's heartbeat.

"Hey, Jem. He's only kidding." Skye looked over to Coulson and she raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, I won't really put her in a Vault, I promise." Coulson said.

"Love Skye." Jemma said and Skye's breathing halted.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh sheeeit. Let me know what you mothertruckers think ;) –Rach.**


End file.
